Past and Future
by SecretatMidnight
Summary: Julia Thorn is a freelance assassin, the CIA wants to put a face to the name and when the receive Intel they send in their best agents...Please R
1. Chapter 1

Julia Thorn is a freelance assassin, the CIA wants to put a face to the name and when the receive Intel they send in their best agents.

note Vaughn isn't married in this fanfic and Sydney became Julia Thorn but didn't work for the C.I.A as an insider for them.

Please be kind this is my first ever fanfic!

Julia walked out of her black car slowly taking a bag off the seat next to her. It was time she got down to business. She walked up to an old warehouse and knocked on the door. She was getting a reputation for being the best in the business that was a reputation that she wanted to keep. A man in a black suit opened the door and as son as he saw Julia welcomed her in.

"It's about time" said Julia and walked through the door.

A CIA taskforce was outside the warehouse. Agent Vaughn and Weiss were briefing the rest of their team.

"Everyone just remember, we've being trying to identify this assassin for months so once we have a clear shot of her on the camera's we move in. That way we have completed at least on part of the mission even if we fail" Weiss told the grim looking team members. Going up against an assassin was demanding for anyone but Julia Thorn had a reputation for being the best, and no one anted to see if it was true.

Yesterday they'd got Intel from eshalon intercepts that Julia Thorn was going to meet a client at the warehouse in front of them tonight. Earlier they'd bugged the warehouse.

"Weiss" Vaughn told him "We've got visual"

And on the screens walked a beautiful woman with long blond hair wearing a long black coat, dark sunglasses and carrying a large bag.

'We can't make a positive I.D because of the glasses sir"

"Looks like we're going to have to wait for her to take them off"

Julia walked into an empty room; this was where the exchange was going down. She needed to get payed for this job and get this over quickly; she had a party to go to.

"Miss Thorn" said a voice from the shadows.

"Mr. Doitns. Do you have it?" She asked

"Yes, but first I need proof of your end of the deal"

"Of course" she said reaching in her bag and taking out a file with the proof that her target was dead.

"Very impressive, I trust you will enjoy yourself. You can get changed in the room down the hall" handed her two envelopes, one with her payment and another with the information on how to contact him and walked out. This didn't surprise Julia that was the way Mr. Doitns liked his business done quickly and effectively.

Julia quickly picked up the black bag and walked into the empty room. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a shimmering black dress, she always did love picking the outfits. With a small smile she began to get changed out of her present attire and into the ball gown, she had to look presentable for the party, and took off her sunglasses.

The entire CIA team was glued to the screen. They didn't expect to see the assassin getting dressed into a ball gown. All their eyes were looking at her slim figure wearing only a bra and underwear. Vaughn was the first to snap out of it, and began ordering other around.

"James, if we get a shot of her in this light would we still be able to make a positive I.D?" he asked their resident I.T wiz. Marshall had taken a few months off to travel with his girlfriend, he'd be back again soon and Vaughn couldn't wait. James was good but Marshall was the best.

"We should, let's just hope she turns around and faces the camera"

Julia had just finished changing and was admiring the dress in the mirror (a good choice if she did say so herself) and noticed a small camera in the corner of the room. She quickly picked up her glasses and put them on then walked over to the camera and coated the lens with lipstick; she didn't want anyone from her old life seeing her now. Remembering her life as Sydney Bristow, she sighed and picked up her bag. Sydney Bristow was dead and Julia Thorn was alive in her place that was the way things had to be.

"What was that!" said an angry Weiss

"Umm, I think she just coated our lens with red lipstick" John told him "and that banging sound probably means she's left the room"

"Move out!" Vaughn told everyone.

"Phoenix, this is Boy Scout cut off the assassin before she gets to the car" Vaughn told an agent. A car screeches in the distance.

'Sorry, Boy Scout too late, she took off, before I could reach it"

"Dammit! O.K. team meet up at base, we fly home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Julia stepped out of the car elegantly and tossed the keys to the Valet.

"Look after it, it's my favourite" she called out to him as she stepped into the large doors of the ball room.

This was an A-list party where all the rich and powerful were. Normally Julia would have to sneak into one of these parties, security was always tight with all the world leaders and diplomats here but this time part (a small part) of her payment was and invitation to the ball.

As she passes a pair of security guards she handed them a slip of paper, and they let her pass. She walked into the ball room to see it crowded with people wearing glamorous dresses and suits. I'll fit right in she thought with a smile.

She started to mingle with he people at the party in reality she was finding her target. His company had developed a program that could hack almost any computer system in the world and Julia's underground client's wanted it, and so did she. About a year ago Julia stopped just taking assassination orders and began expanding her business horizons. Now se had contacts in every country, ready for any request she had.

She saw her target, the man who was throwing this party, Ivan Rokanish, chairman of Rokanish industries. She bumped into him and stole his P.D.A. That machine had what he needed to get into his computer and his study. Moving out into a secluded area of the courtyard she took out a decoder from her bag and set to work on opening the P.D.A. it took her about 5 minutes, not bad but her supplier wasn't as good as the head of the C.I.A Technologies, Marshall Flinkman. She walked into the party, once again melting into the background.

Taking the back stairs and knocking out two guards Julia made it to the study and opened it with the password from the P.D.A. She slips in unnoticed, and starts downloading the computer files with the program on it, and leaves the room with no trace that she'd ever been there, in and out in less than two minutes, not bad for a job alone. Slowly she weaved her way through the party to the door, and got her car keys from the valet. She sped off into the night leaving nothing at the party to ever show she was ever there.

Vaughn tried to sleep but he couldn't. Something about that assassin, Julia Thorn, reminded him of someone, Sydney Bristow. They way she walked, and held herself with such confidence it just reminded him of Sydney and brought up old feelings about her.

Julia in her apartment in Rome plugged in the copy of Rokanish's new program and made three copies. One saved on her laptop, and the other two on USB's one as a backup for her and the other for her client. Tomorrow she was, getting her money for the job. She walked into her bedroom and went to sleep; she didn't want to be tired when she was dealing with clients like hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vaughn walked into CIA headquarters; this was an important day for him this was hopefully the day that was going to give a face to the infamous name Julia Thorn. Marshall was back from his holiday and the first thing he did was have a look at the footage they had managed to get of the assassin.

'So Marshall what have you got for me" Vaughn asked as he walked into the Tec lab

"Vaughn! It's great to see you, umm well I actually I just got it but I noticed that James missed something. Julia was getting changed and admired herself in the mirror…without her glasses" Marshall told him.

"So can you get a picture of the reflection?"

"It will only take me a second, I already called Dixon, oh here's here! Dixon it's great to see you-"

"It's good to see you to Marshall, but can you I.D this assassin, we've been on this case for months and this is our only positive lead" Dixon told him.

"Sure" Marshall told Dixon and Vaughn drawing a box around the blurry mirror image "this I'll be a, Oh my god! That looks exactly like Syd! But with blond hair and."

"I have to go" Vaughn told them as he walked out the door and pout of the CIA.

He knew it! Sydney was alive, but why was she blond and why hadn't she tried to contact him. A million questions went through his head at the same time until he sat down and couldn't take it anymore. He just drove home and sat down in a chair to think.

Julia walked into a majestic looking building, with an ancient feel to it. This was where the meet was happening, not her ideal choice, she liked places where there was no opportunity of being seen, but apparently her client didn't share her sense of security. She walked into a corner of the building and saw a man standing there and walked over to him.

"Is that the star?" Julia said indicating to the paper the man was reading in code.

"No, it the Phoenix, Miss Thorn I presume" Said the man with the newspaper.

"Mr. Sanimas, do you have the money" Julia asked her client.

"Do you have the program?" Mr. Sanimas replied.

"Right in here" She said holding up a U.S.B "But you only get it after I have my money"

"Fine" he said to her a got on the phone "yeah, she'd here, transfer the money into the account"

Julia walked over to a computer and checked her untraceable account, just as promised the money was there.

"Satisfied?" Mr Sanimas asked.

Julia smiles and hands over the small U.S.B with the program on it.

"I take it you want to check the program?" she asked him

He nodded and inserted the U.S.B into his computer and verified the program.

"Good work Julia"

"Thankyou, if you have another job you know how to contact me" she said and walked out into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Julia was in her apartment in Rome, it was filled with classy furniture and interesting paintings. This was here home, well one of them. When she became Julia she'd bought apartments in a fair few major cities, you never know when you'll need a nice place to stay. A soft ringing woke her up in the morning; she'd slept in, something that rarely happened. She slipped on a dressing gown and walked over to the phone and picked it up and said "hello" her voice void of all emotion.

"Julia, I have a job for you"

"The roses are beautiful this time of year" Julia said saying the first phrase of her code.

"Yes, but careful of its hidden thorns. Satisfied Ms Thorn?"

"Quite, may I know who I am talking to?"

"My name is Mina, I need something….acquired for me"

"Certainly, le belle nourriturre café in 1 hour, I'll be carrying a white rose" and hung up the phone and got dressed into A pair of dark brown trousers, long sleaved cream shirt and a double breasted coat, she picked up her bag making sure she had all of her guns and knives hidden correctly and then left for the café.

"Miss Thorn" a voice coming from a slender woman forced Julia to lower her menu.

"Mina I presume?" Julia asked

"Yes" She said nervously glancing at the people around them "is there somewhere more….private we could discuss my business proposition?"

"Of course, Georgiou?" Julia called a waiter over to their table "Could you show us to the private booth?"

"Of course miss Thorn, this way" Said the waiter leading them into a room with a table and chairs in it.

"Feel better Mina?" Julia asked

"Much, thankyou" Mina replied

"Now to business what exactly is it that you want me to steal?"

"Well, a new Russian weapons system has been created. I need you to steal the prototype and the files on how to create it"

"This weapon is being stored I a military base, round the clock surveillance, 24 hour guards. This isn't going to come cheap"

"I'm willing to pay 2 million for that weapon"

"Good we have a deal then, I'll need a contact number for obvious reasons"

"Well heres my cell and email" she said handing Julia a piece of paper, she started to walk out and suddenly turned around "Julia, just remember I don't care how you do it just that it gets done"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vaughn walked into the CIA building and was greeted with looks of sympathy. Great, thought Vaughn, now everyone knew what's going on. He walked into the conference room and sat down in a leather seat. He watched as everyone slowly came in. Weiss first sat down next to Vaughn, then Jack, Dixon, Marshall, some other agents and finally Loren. Loren, she and Vaughn had dated for a few months but in the end he couldn't handle it. He couldn't' get over the feeling he was cheating on Sydney even though she was gone. Now he knew that feeling was right.

"Good morning everyone. As most of you already know the assassin we have been trying to ID for the last few months has turned out to be one of our own. Sydney Bristow" Dixon told the room, making a few people gasp.

"Miss Bristow was presumed dead until just a few days ago when this picture of her was taken" Dixon pressed a button and the picture from the warehouse came up on the screen. "I know this is a big shock for most of you but we need to move on"

"Dixon" Weiss asked "What do we know about what happened in that time? I mean Syd's been dead, missing for over 2 years what's happened to her?"

"That's what we want to find out. I want all of you to do anything that you need to find out where she is and what happened to her" saying that he took the files off his desk and stepped out the room. Slowly everyone filed out, the last was Vaughn he got out of his chair and looked at the picture on the screen and sighed then walked out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Julia was in her apartment in Rome, sitting down over a large table. In front of her were schedules, blueprints and everything else she needed to plan her robbery. She sighed it was too much work for her to do alone; she needed someone else to help her. There were very few people Julia actually trusted and one of those people was Simon Walker. She had to Covernent to thank for their…relationship. He'd been assigned as her partner and she'd gotten closer to him, they made a good team. They even dates on and off for the last two years, right now they were off. But even when they weren't dating he was always ready to do a job with her, mainly because she didn't come cheap and Simon always got a good cut. She sighed and picked up her phone dialing in Simons number.

"Hey Simon, It's Julia I've got a job for you…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Vaughn, wait up!" Loren called as she ran after him.

"Hey Loren, what do you need" Vaughn asked her.

"Vaughn I just want you to know that I'm here for you. For anything just call"

"Thanks Loren that means a lot to me"

"Even thought were nor dating anymore I still think of you as a good friend and I hope you think of me in the same way"

"Yeah I really do, well see you later I have to get to work"

"Sorry for keeping you, I'll see you around Vaughn" and she walked over to her desk. The whole CIA was alive on the phone talking to contacts in almost every language, searching the web and everything else they could think of to help find Sydney. Vaughn walked over to his desk and picked up the phone and dialing the number of his contact in France a voice answered the phone and Vaughn got to work.

"We've got to steal a weapons system from a high security Russian Military Base" Julia said to Simon.

"Jules I know what you're talking about and they've got that thing locked up tight it'll be almost impossible to get in and out with-" Said an surprised Simon

"500,000 and I buy the equipment"

"Well that changes it…..for me but Jules it will still be very dangerous"

"And that's different from my normal life how? Where are you Simon?"

"Right now I'm in Rome, just finished a job, why? Do you want to meet?"

"Do you remember the address of my apartment in Rome?"

"Course Jules"

"Good meet me here in 1 hour, we need to talk about how were going to do this"

"Arigato, sayonara" Vaughn said to his contact in Japan. "He wrote up and printed out he'd just heard and ran over to Dixon's office he .ran in and waited until he was off the phone.

"I don't care what you have to do, find my agent!" Dixon finished the call and slammed down the phone of the receiver. "Vaughn, what have you found?"

"I just got off the phone with my contact in Japan apparently she was there for 2 months…" he looked over the paper in his hands "5 months ago. Apparently she was the go to girl for almost anything, especially illegal. She specializes in information, assassination and robberies. She was doing quite well and then she just left. She goes back there for the odd job but mainly she stays overseas"

"Anything about where she is now?" Dixon asked.

"Nothing" Vaughn said with a sigh.

"We'll find her. But you know Syd if she doesn't want you to find her then it's going to be hell trying to do it"

"Yeah" Vaughn said and walked out the door.

"..So we all clear on how we're going to do this?" Julia asked Simon for whjat seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yeah babe you'll go after the cameras and the files while I get the prototype" Simon answered.

"I was thinking a bit more detail…" Said an annoyed Julia.

"Fine, when I get the O.K from you that all the cameras are dead ,then I'll move in, and gas the guards and use the wonderful acid mix you got me" Simon said to Julia "to open the door , bust open the case and meet you at the extraction point and get a helicopter out of there. Happy Jules?"

"Thank you Simon, now wasn't that easy?"

"Whatever, I'll see you here tomorrow to get all the gear"

"It'll all be here. Bye Simon" She told him and closed the door. With a sigh she sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Si, you in place" Julia asked as she slowly crept toward the bunker. She was dressed in all black to help her fit in with the night time environment.

"Ready Jules, get ready to do your thing, give me a yell when you're done" said Simons voice into he ear.

Julia made her way slowly to an air vent and undid the screws that held it in place. Taking a 2 mirror's and a small spray bottle from her backpack she sprayed a white mist into the opening of the air vent and 6 red beams appeared. Carefully she placed the two mirrors in front of the beams and secured them in place with clamps. She eased herself into the vent and started crawling.

"Vaughn" A voice said behind him. Vaughn turned around to discover an exhausted Weiss. "You have to go get some rest"

"But I need to find-" Began Vaughn

"You've done everything you can for today; you won't find Syd like this. Just go home get some rest, you can come in and do it again tomorrow" Weiss told him allowing much needed rational thoughts to get top Vaughn.

'O.K.," Vaughn said with a sigh and picked up his car keys.

Julia dropped silently from the air vent behind two very board looking guards watching the security system. She pulled out her gun quickly and quietly from the holster and took two shots; both of the guards were now dead.

"Si, I'm in" She said into her coms system.

"Great Jules, how long to get everything set up for me?" Simon asked.

"I'm…almost…..done! Tell me when you're done I don't want to be here for too long after you've done your work" Julia told him sternly.

"Got it Jules" Said Simon.

"Now to get the files" Julia said softly to herself.

Simon creped up next to a pair unsuspecting guards. He'd wanted to just shoot them originally but as it turned out (by an ever organized Jules) that they wore full armour and though it would still hurt to get shot it would kill or incapacitate them. One of his business partners had come up with a nice poisonous gas that killed and then left no trace of what killed them in their blood system. He put on his gas mask and rolled the can of poisonous gas towards the guards. He hid round the corner and waited till he didn't hear anymore choking sounds then stepped out in front of the door. Carefully he took a small vile of green liquid out of a padded container and applied it too a small area of the door, just big enough for him to fit through and put the empty vile back into the container. Soon as he'd done that he heard the acid eating away at the metal, and soon there was a large hole in the middle of the door. With a smile Simon took a rope, pulley and harness from his bag and set them up. He shot one side at the wall in the now exposed room and attached the other to the wall. The room had pressure sensitive floor without the right codes , retina scan and fingerprints if anything fell on it then he'd be facing 50 angry Russian guards and even he couldn't charm himself out of that situation. Slowly he pulled himself over the floor and towards the Weapon Prototype.

What do you think? Please review my story! So far I only have three!!!


End file.
